


【GGad】苍穹5

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹5

      少年的澄澈的蓝眼睛里开始带着一丝忧郁的神色，他没什么亲密的朋友，仆从们显然更不是好的倾诉对象，又或许觉得没什么比将秘密深埋心底更加妥当了。可老管家费恩不一样，比起格林德沃，他与阿不思相处的时间更为长久，或许这样说更合适，费恩更像是阿不思的父亲。老管家一直很关心这位小少爷，也察觉到了阿不思有着不符合这个年纪的早熟与隐忍，直接开口询问又怕唐突，他只好在阿不思放学的时候，更加细致地询问起他的课业与校园生活，还会请司机带阿不思去他最喜欢的甜品店大快朵颐，毕竟不会有人与香甜松软的蛋糕过不去。

      学校里栽种蓝色的鸢尾花又到了花期快结束的季节了，阿不思很快就要十六岁了，已临近毕业的时间，不出意外的话，格林德沃已经为他安排好了最好的军官学校继续就读。

      毕业前的最后一次跨校交流活动，被校方安排在享有盛名的威斯科夫（注1）飞行员学校。阿不思永远也忘不了那一幕，开阔的停机坪上面，一架架油漆崭新的FW-191（注2）在阳光下闪着银灰色的光亮，试飞员教官为了让参观者更好地体会这种全能型战斗机的卓越性能，现场演示起飞。螺旋桨飞速转动后，发出巨大的破空声，与发动机的轰鸣声混合作响，几乎让现场的学生们都捂住了耳朵，很多人张大了嘴以表示自己的惊愕。三点式起落架犹如鹰爪般收起后，两侧的机翼犹如健硕的双翅伸展开来，向天空扶摇直上。阿不思遥望着战斗机犹如灰鹰翱翔一般在苍穹之上飞翔、翻转、俯冲，觉得内心的苦恼似乎都被抽离了出去，被这一片蓝天所吸走了。他目不转睛地盯着天空，湛蓝的眼睛闪着光亮，他完全被这次飞行表演吸引了。飞行教官从全封闭的单人玻璃机舱里下来后，继续向参观者介绍着：“这一款战斗机已经经过充分改良，已解决了早期发动机过热的问题，是我军唯一一款单发战斗机里同时拥有液冷式与气冷式发动机的机型。”教官注意到了前排中听得分外认真的红发少年，还勤快地记着笔记，一边走近一边笑着说道：“我军曾有一位王牌飞行员，就在这款FW-191上一战成名，他有一头非常醒目的红头发，就像那边的小伙子一样，而且非常的英俊。”教官说完这句话的时候，面上颇为赞赏地指了指不远处的阿不思。众人的眼光顿时都聚焦在阿不思身上，阿不思几乎是福至心灵地抬起头仰望天空，仿佛看见一个驾驶着FW-191驰骋蓝天的幻影，‘爸爸，是你吗？’他在心底默默问着，并没有人回答他，唯有耳畔呼啸的风声作响，金黄色的阳光斜照在巨大的飞机机体上，在它背面投下了浓重的阴影。

      格林德沃当天晚上就在阿不思的书包里发现了一本名为《飞行原理》的书，里面还夹着一份关于威斯科夫飞行员学校的报考须知，他不露声色地将这些材料摆放回了原位，假装自己从来没有看到过似的，但是他那双形状分明的眼睛里却流露出阿不思从来没有看到过的、几近冷酷的神色来。

       几日后的一个夜晚，有一位稀客来访。当穿着条纹套装的老格林德沃出现在别墅门厅里的时候，不要说阿不思从未见过这位名义上的“祖父”所以露出迷茫的神色了，连格林德沃本人都难得显露出讶异的表情来。阿不思溜到嘴边的那句“祖父”被老格林德沃一个恶狠狠的眼神给咽回了肚子里，他只好立刻改口称呼道：“格林德沃先生，晚上好！”满头银发的老人从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，表示他听到了，然后用拐杖的杖尖重重地在地板上捶了两下，抬起眼来盯着格林德沃不满地抱怨道：“你难道要让我一直站在这里吗？”格林德沃便邀请父亲一起去书房一坐一叙。

       书房的房门紧闭之后，老格林德沃在沙发上坐下来，立即开始直叙来意，他的性子从年轻时起就即暴躁又霸道。银发的老人声音冷冷：“我也不说废话了，元帅夫人想把侄女嫁给你，我已经答应了，你从现在开始该好好想想如何去讨那位大小姐欢心吧！”格林德沃脸色一沉，低低地回道：“答应她的人是你，并不是我，和我有什么关系？你大可以自己娶那位大小姐，我没什么意见，毕竟母亲也去世那么久了。”“你……”老格林德沃一时气结，眼睛因为怒气而睁的滚圆，他举起拐杖指着儿子的鼻尖骂道：“你个混账！逆子！三十多岁了还不结婚，你到底想做什么？！给别人的儿子当爸爸当上瘾了？你可以去问问别家哪个贵族小姐愿意来你这里做现成继母的？！你简直无可救药！”格林德沃被父亲呵斥了许久，但是再也没有作出一星半点的回应，正是这种沉默不语的态度更加激怒了老格林德沃，这场父子谈话不欢而散。

      翌日女佣们甚至男仆们都开始讨论起格林德沃少爷要结婚了的消息，阿不思的心瞬间沉到了深深的海底，他注意到格林德沃的脸色如常，更加无法鼓起勇气去开口询问。阿不思的理智告诉他，这才是正确的选择，养父需要有一个正常的家庭，需要有流着自己血脉的孩子，这才是他应该拥有的东西。而他自己，什么也给不了格林德沃，他只是个累赘，是个负担，是个连社交场合都无法应对自如的，幼稚的孩子。阿不思甚至觉得曾经那些苦恼与眼泪是那么的可笑，那么的苍白无力，根本无人在意。他的脸庞尚且年轻没有一丝皱纹，心却已经苍老了，破碎了。从他怀着背德的情愫开始，他就被耻辱与绝望击垮了，现在他只想将自己埋葬到尘埃里，也许捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛，就可以假装这一切从未发生过。老管家费恩发现阿不思开始近乎发了疯似的埋头书堆里，尽管他知道这位小少爷一贯醉心于学业，但是如今带给这位老管家的感觉却是，阿不思似乎是为了掩盖某种难以言说的苦楚，而在竭尽全力的逃避着。

     格林德沃自从那次不愉快的父子会晤之后，与老格林德沃的关系闹得更僵了，他似乎打定了主意不让他的老父亲如愿，然而已入花甲之年的老格林德沃也并非是吃素的主，他也决意要给这个任性的小儿子点颜色看看。

     宁静的水流下面，皆布满暗色的礁石；暴风雨来临之前，天空显得那样风和日丽；越是充满光亮的地方，越是落下浓重的暗影。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:名字来源于德国发明家古斯塔夫·威斯科夫，德国人认为此人比莱特兄弟更早的发明了世界上第一架飞机。  
> 注2:参考二战期间德军的百舌鸟战斗机，型号FW-190（改了一位），二战时期世界著名十大战斗机之一，颜色参数等皆有参照。


End file.
